Tristan
Tristan is a main character in Violetsbane. Personality: Tristan is a laid-back and somewhat hasty young man. He's often the most peaceful on the team, despite his tendacy to get angry easily and jump to conclusions. His lazy nature rarely causes any drama in the team, only because there's always other and bigger issues going on. Tristan has also been described to be happy to do something good for once, as if he's never done a good thing since the story began. Friendships: Violet: He and Violet are okay with each other to an extent. Tristan often harshly criticizes Violet's ability to lead, almost causing Violet to commit suicide. Now on much better terms, Tristan doesn't speak out against Violet's orders unless he thinks it's absolutely necessary. Holly: Tristan and Holly came off on a bitter start, especially after Violet runs away from the group after Tristan insulted her for the last time. Holly is extremely angry with Tristan all the time, until Chapter five where he sticks up for her and she enjoys it for the first time in the story. Their relationship continued to grow, up to the point where they were best friends. Tristan is used to be in a relationship with Holly, although he has no feelings for her. Holly does love Tristan and he's aware of it, but he only decided to go with it to make her happy. They had a bitter break up regarding an incident in Nightmare Tower, and Tristan wishes that he'd stayed loyal to Holly, or at least told her the truth to begin with. Silverfire: Tristan and Silverfire aren't the best of friends, but they try their best to get along. A common interest between them is bad puns and annoying Holly, so that's the only time they seem to be on good terms. Tristan is sometimes jealous of Silverfire, due to Violet enjoying his company more than Tristan's. Twyla: Tristan and Twyla have a blooming friendship, as of latter chapters of Violetsbane. Tristan has been noted to blush tremendously whenever he's around Twyla, and to be incredibly nervous around her. He's almost always concerned about her well-being, and doesn't want anything bad to happen to her. It is unknown if Tristan has a crush on Twyla, as we've only gotten comfirmation from Twyla's side of the relationship and she's been noted to jump to conclusions quite often. Trivia: * Tristan and Violet were originally going to be a couple in the first drafts of Violetsbane * In some drafts of Violetsbane, Tristan was a chef instead of a warrior. That was later changed to warrior. * Tristan chose to become a warrior so he could protect his mother Quotes: Holly: So what? He's not my king. Tristan: Yep, she was born Neksdor. Holly: STOP IT WITH THE BAD PUNS ALREADY, WILL YOU?! -Tristan and Holly after defeating the "Ryan Golem". Tristan's Mother: Tristan, do you promise not to leave my side? Tristan: I promise. -Tristan to his mother after his older brother Luke leaves them "Information on the Dark Lord, duh. Did you really think I'd come here just to get drunk?" -Tristan to Violet when entering the Adventurer's Tavern for the first time "I have no idea, Violet. But I'll tell you what. Bright Scar knows what she's doing, even if we think it's crazy and/or stupid. Who knows, we might even get our next companion tomorrow." -Tristan to Violet after the bar fight in the Adventurer's Tavern "First things first, I really think you three need to work this out. L-Look, I'm not a part of this love triangle, so leave me out of it." -Tristan to Holly, Silverfire and Violet after the big fight between the three of them Category:Main Characters Category:Males Category:Royals Category:Characters